Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used in an organizational context as a means of distributing telephone calls among a group of agents of the organization. Agents are typically segregated into groups to serve particular call targets within an organization.
Often the organization disseminates a single telephone number to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the public switch telephone network (PSTN), the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents using some assignment algorithm, typically based upon availability. For example, where all agents are considered equal, the automatic call distributor (ACD) may distribute the calls based upon which agent position (telephone) has been idle the longest.
In order to route calls, the ACD is provided with a matrix switch capable of connecting any first port to any second port of the switch. A controller of the ACD routes calls by forming connections within the matrix switch.
Incoming calls typically arrive at ports of the matrix switch through one or more trunk connections with a public switched telephone network (PSTN). Upon detecting an incoming call, the ACD may accept or reject the call. To accept the call, the controller may send an accept message over a control path to the PSTN. Upon acceptance of the call, the call is connected by the PSTN through the incoming trunk to a port of the matrix switch. Once the incoming call arrives at the switch of the ACD, any of a number of ACD system resources (e.g., an agent, a voice response unit (VRU), etc.) may be used to service the call.
For example, based upon the type of call, the controller may select an agent to service the call. Upon selecting an agent, the controller may send instructions to the matrix switch causing the port of the incoming call to be connected to a port of the selected agent.
In the alternative, where all agents are busy, the call may be placed in a queue in anticipation of the next available agent. While in the queue, a voice response unit connected to another port of the switch may be coupled to the call to present the caller with a set of options. A tone detector/voice analyzer may, in turn, detect a response from the caller. The tone detector/analyzer may be coupled to a host computer, which routes the call accordingly, depending upon the response entered.
For large organizations, an ACD may require large numbers of agents and the ability to handle a large number of calls. Further, for large organizations, it may be necessary to staff agent positions from 8 am, New York time to 6 p.m. San Diego time. However, in some locals, it is difficult to recruit sufficient numbers of agents or provide adequate supervision or training.
Further, as ACDs are currently constructed, it is difficult to position agents any more than 1,000 meters from the switch of the ACD. Where longer distances are required, channel bank or multiplexer boxes and the use of private lines may be used to support ACD system resources (e.g., agent centers) at remote locations.
While channel bank or multiplexer boxes are effective, they are: a) limited to a dedicated functionality, or b) require a complex architecture/implementation to support a sufficient range of functionality. For example, where a channel bank box or multiplexer box is provided for analog circuits, that box may be limited to analog circuits. Because of the importance of ACDs, a need exists for a simpler means of locating and operating the functional resources of ACD systems from remote locations.
Further, where resources are located at remote locations, the connections to such resources may each include a high-speed (e.g., T1/E1) interface, that may be less than fully loaded. The use of lightly loaded interfaces is inefficient and a waste of communication resources. Accordingly, a further need exists for a means of consolidating data streams from multiple resources into one or more information channels forming an interconnect between an ACD and the remote locations.